1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing footwear. More specifically, the present invention relates to a construction method wherein a first front portion of a shoe is manufactured by a first stitching method (including a “California” type stitching construction method) and a second rear or heal portion of the shoe is constructed by a second adhesive gluing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIGS. 1B, 1C, and 1D, variants of known “California” type shoe constructions are shown. As used herein, “California” type constructions may be either a closed-stitch type (FIGS. 1B and 1D and shoes 16A, 16B) seam-hidden or a reverse-stitch type (FIG. 1D and shoe 16) seam-exposed style of construction. Respectively, these types are commonly referred to as either the “California” or “Reverse California” type of constructions.
In conventional shoe embodiments 16, 16A, and 16B (FIGS. 1B, 1C, and 1D), with either of the conventional “California” type constructions, an upper member or foot bed member is stitched to a glue tongue transition member 15 by either a concealed (reversed) seam or an exposed (box-seam type) stitching respectively 15A, 15B (FIG. 1C) as shown.
In the conventional arts, the result of either California style is the continuous exposure, about the entire outer perimeter of the shoe above the sole of the transition member 15.
As will be best understood by those of skill in the art, both the conventional California construction and the conventional reversed California construction have critical benefits that have supported their use; namely easy display of patterned or colored fabric for style and appearance reasons, as well as for ease of manufacturing assembly (flexibility). Ultimately, conventional transition members 15 are always a very soft and pliable, and easily scuffed or consumed leather member that is exposed to damage about the entire outer periphery of the shoe. Additionally, conventional construction methods involving conventional transition members 15 also have substantial detriments including difficult and weaker construction, and the ready failure of separation at the bend-joint regions of a shoe, particularly the highly physically stressed fashion shoe market where there is little room for physical support.
Both conventional California styles require complete control of the overall thickness of the bottom stitch members 15 and stitches 15A, 15B to both provide a uniform appearance (tight and neat appearance) about the entire periphery of the shoe bed and a secure product (limit separation at the shoe-bend region between heel and toe). This requirement for complete control of so many production variables further increases manufacturing time, failure rates, and costs.
Additionally, as can be best seen in FIG. 1C, the continuous stitch seam 15A adjacent the insole and heal portion of a shoe increases the risk of foot irritation and stitch-damage during use.
Ultimately, as can be see in FIG. 1C, the continuous outer stitch 15B, when exposed (reversed), can be a source of continual foot irritation as the stitching tends to be irritating to the sole of a wearer's foot.
All these detriments known in the related shoe construction arts have lead manufacturers to eliminate or prevent usage of the continuous outer seam constructions 15 on shoes having more complex uppers, or uppers that enclose a substantial portion of the foot.
Thus, while the conventional arts provide an attractive product, the resultant is a construction that is difficult to produce, retains inherent weaknesses following even the best construction techniques, and is non-adaptive to the present needs of the footwear industry. As a consequence, there is a need for an improved semi-bed shoe construction method and system that addresses the needs noted above.